A Love Like War
by theduckninja
Summary: Carmilla just wants to see Laura think about herself.


"Can you stop talking to yourself for one damn minute," Carmilla said from the couch to Laura who was in the middle of making another vlog.

"I'm talking to my viewers who are faithful unlike someone," Laura said bitterly.

"Please, if you would look in front of you then you would see faithful."

"Oh really?" Laura turned and stood at the tape, "All I see is a pathetic excuse for a monster."

Carmilla stood up and slowly walked over to the taped off archway, "Is that really who you see me? You can't even focus on your life. I get it, you want to save the school and be a hero, but you need to be selfish at times or you won't ever know what life is actually like."

"I know what life is like, you don't. It's not all let's go grab a blood martini, no, it's hard work."

"You never grew up from last semester."

"No, you didn't grow. You only acted good so we would stay off your back," Laura said furiously.

"You should start focusing on yourself and be selfish for an hour. You're acting like you're a grown adult, but you are just a college student."

"Funny because you are too."

"I'm over three hundred years old. I think I can pass for having adult knowledge."

"Not when you're still in college according to you."

"Laura, you're a whiny little child."

"You want me to be selfish?" Laura asked before receiving a nod, "Fine." She walked around to the other archway and went to the alcohol that Carmilla had there, "This is what you see as selfish?" She pushed the bottle off the table making it break, "I hate seeing you drunk." She walked over to Carmilla's makeshift bed on the couch and threw the pillow on the ground, "I hate that you're sleeping on the couch."

"Cupcake? Are you just going to state things you hate?" Carmilla asked.

"I hate when you don't call me my name," Laura said before walking over to Carmilla. "I hate most of all that you're still stuck in my head. I want nothing more than to move on from our 'damned' relationship, but at the same time, I want nothing more than to just for you to hold me again and tell me everything is ok and that you love me."

Carmilla fought the urge to hug her.

"And I screwed that up. I feel like Piper… which is terrible… but I love you and I hate you at the same time. I can't help but want you," Laura said feeling drained.

Carmilla kissed her. It was just like when Carmilla 'raised from the dead again' last semester. Both put fourth their anger and love for one another.

Carmilla broke the kiss, "I love you, but I hate you too. You can't listen and take care of yourself. You can't even pay attention to everything around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Something along the lines of "roommate from hell" routine, I'm worried something is going to happen to you."

"Your sister is trying to sell students' body parts."

"My sister would never hurt you as long as you have me," Carmilla pulling Laura into her arms as she stroke her hair, "I'm worried about the board getting to you. I'm worried that this will cause you to unintentionally harm yourself. Laura, I've been looking out for you before you even met me. The bad part is I came to love you making you an obvious target for any of the board to harm or kill to get to me."

"So I'm a burden for you," Laura said quietly.

"Never, you're the best thing that has happened in years," Carmilla smiled down at Laura.

"So Mattie isn't going to hurt me?"

"No, Mattie has always cared for me. She knows you mean everything to me. Not everyone sacrifices their life for someone," Carmilla chuckled lightly.

"That night should never be mentioned ever again. Did I tell you that I had five check-ups everyday by Perry for a week?"

"No, but I'm relieved to know someone looked out for our hero."

"I'm not the hero," Laura said.

"Bullshit, you brought attention to the fact girls were missing. You decoded everything. Laura, you were the true hero. Not me, not Danny, not Kirsch, not Perry, not Lafontaine, you were the hero. We were just the sidekicks," Carmilla said.

"No, I nearly got you killed. I ran away," Laura said.

"I chose to nearly die. You were scared, but everyone gets that way sometimes, but you actually returned."

"Carm, I'm not a hero. I couldn't swoop in and stab anything."

"Yeah, but you can punch. I can't make you believe it, but Danny and I, we see you as the hero."

"Danny?" Laura asked confused.

"Danny and I can agree to disagree, but we both agree that you're amazing and a hero."

Laura smiled as she pulled away from Carmilla, "It's really late."

"I believe so. Go get some sleep," Carmilla said before walking over to her pillow on the ground and moving it back on the couch.

"We seriously have a conversation like that and you aren't asking to sleep in the bed with me?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"I respect that you're still angry."

"Like I said I hate that you're sleeping on this couch. I want you to hold me as we sleep again," Laura said.

"We really need to work on how you're expressing feelings," Carmilla said before grabbing the pillow and blanket. She started walking towards the bedroom with Laura right behind her. She laid on the bed moaning at the feel of the mattress.

"You should probably change," Laura said before heading over to her clothes to find something to sleep in and changing into them.

"Come to bed, sweetheart," Carmilla said.

Laura happily jumped into bed and cuddled up to Carmilla. She missed hearing Carmilla's faint heartbeat. "Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we completely finished or are we actually going to try again?"

"I'm going to leave that to you, but if we get back together then you need to really think about why I broke up with you."

"You broke up with me because of your sister," Laura said.

"What about my sister?"

"I was asking you to give us information about her."

"Why was I upset about that?"

"She is your family. I should've never asked you to betray your family unless they're your evil mother or brother."

"Laura, listen. Mattie is the only one to actually care about how I felt about things. I'm not comfortable taking her down. If there is something between the two of you please keep me out of it. Mattie never asked for info about you, so please respect that and do the same. I love you both."

"Ok, but now you have two people to care about you," Laura said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **This was written awhile ago. It's based on "A Love Like War" by All Time Low.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day and farewell.**


End file.
